Troy: The Hidden Goddess
by BeforexImxDead
Summary: What if there was no Andromache? What if Hector never died? What if Troy had a secret weapon? What if Patroclus could come back to life? What if Troy was never burned to the ground? Find out what happens with all these what if's in this story! Hector OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I just watched the movie Friday and loved it so much that I made a dream about it while I was asleep. Yeah, that's my secret. Most of the movies I watch and decide to make a story out of it with a character based off of me and my personality become stories through my dreams. But my original stories come out of the blue from my imagination, so don't worry.

Everything about the main character comes out when she tells King Priam her little secret as well as his two sons and generals and priests. So just relax and enjoy the wonderful suspense!;) Oh and there is no Andromeche in this story and Hector is not married.

"My King, I wish to be apart of this Great War." said a beautiful woman, dressed in robes of silken gold. Her tanned skin smelled of jasmine and her long raven hair hung down her back lightly curled.

"It is not up to me, child. You must speak of the matter with my eldest son, Prince Hector, who is leader of my army." said the old king, sat upon his gold throne.

"Very well. When he returns to Troy, I will battle him. Let him see my skill, then ask to be apart of this war. Send your men to come fetch me that day and I will be ready." said the woman before bowing and leaving the great throne room. The king pondered on why such a beautiful young woman would want to be apart of such a horrible war.

"Not getting what we want, my dark princess?" said a low, dark voice from the shadows as the young woman walked down the dark and empty streets of Troy. She stopped and turned to face the voice a pout set upon her face.

"Yes! King Priam won't let me be apart of his army, and says I have to wait until Prince Hector returns to ask. When he returns I am going to fight him to show my skills and I was wondering, could you have my adoptive brother's armor resized to my size and polished?" she asks of the god, Ares as he stands before her with a smirk. He nods once before disappearing into thin air before her.


	2. Chapter 2

--Next Day--

Flower petals were thrown into the air over the Prince's and Helen of Troy as they entered the gates of their beautiful city. Women on the roofs of their home whispered as they caught sight of Paris' bride. Helen looked around in awe and in shame, because of her Menelaus and his brother Agamemnon would come and destroy this beautiful city that is to become her new home. Guiltily she looked down and then up again looking at the scenery. 

"Their back. Time to get ready." said the strange woman as she strapped on her chest plate over a light men's shirt with the long sleeves ripped off, with a wrapping underneath to hide her breasts. Then her gauntlets and her calve things over her tightly laced golden shoes. Last to be put on was her helmet that had a special plate put into it to hide her face from her opponent so they wouldn't know if she was a man or not that was handed to her by her younger brother, the age of 13.

"Well, look at you. A woman fit to be a solider of Troy. Your mother and I both wish you luck on becoming part of the army. I can not wait to see many Greek men cursing women." Ares said as he appeared after the young boy had left to go join the festivities outside with his parents.

"Thank you, father. Tell mother when you see her I miss her and hope she will send me a gift when I become a necessity to keep Troy strong." she said as she gave the god a hug, grabbed her sword and shield and ran to the door, waiting for the King's guards to come fetch her for the fight.

A cold wind caressed the girl's cheek before going down to the ground, sending chills down some towns folk's backs as it passed them. Soon guards showed up at the door and an old woman with her young son walked inside giving the fully armored woman a hug and sorrowful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be careful, my child." said the old woman as she kissed the forehead of her daughter before walking to the kitchen to go on about her house work. The boy gave her a hug also and smiled cheerfully up at his older sister, telling her to come get him and take him to see the castle of the King, Prince's and Princess. She nodded before ruffling his hair and walking out to the guards who lead the way to the castle.

"My son, a young man has asked to battle you in order to become apart of my army. He should be here soon, be ready." said King Priam as he met his sons Hector and Paris and his bride. Prince Hector nodded and left to get ready quickly. Worried Paris started to protest, but stopped when his father gave him a stern look.

"The challenger has arrived, my king." a solider after receiving the guards who had brought the young woman to the castle. King Priam nodded and told him to bring her to the place the fight was to take place.

"Why have you challenged my brother, commoner?!" Paris asked as soon as the warrior was brought to the arena. The masked warrior looked up at the young Prince and smirked under the special plate.

"Because, Prince Paris, I want to prove my worth to this city and would be of great value to help keep Troy a thriving city and not ruins." came a hushed sort of high yet low pitched voice from under the mask.


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll see if you are of any good to my army." said Prince Hector as he walked out into the light that is provided by Apollo. The mysterious warrior bowed her head to the Prince in respect.

"Put that spear away, I only use swords and arrows." said the no name woman as she pulled out her sword and got ready for an attack. Hector pulled out his sword also and looked for an opening to attack.

"Make your move, my prince." Acting on his opponents wish Hector charged, dealing a hard blow to the woman's shield. Seeing an opening in her Prince's defense she swung her sword, Hector just barely dodging the attack but got a small scratch on his chest plate.

"Very good, but let's see if you can miss this!" shouted the opponent and charged at Hector, full speed their sword aiming for his head. The Prince ducked out of the way and struck out at his opponents leg, cutting it open, but there was no blood. Hector thought nothing of it while his father watched in amazement at the fight, staring at the girl's leg trying to figure out why there was no blood and how quickly the wound healed.

"This fight will continue forever, until you tire. So I'll get to the reason of this battle. Take your sword and put it through my gut." the mysterious figure ordered Prince Hector, as she threw her sword, shield, and chest plate onto the ground far away from her. Hector stared at his great opponent, astonished that he would ask such a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's madness! You couldn't really want me to do such a thing!" Hector yelled disbelieving that he heard right. The man sighed and took his helmet off, revealing long raven hair and a woman's face. All of the men's mouths opened in surprise that Hector had been fighting a woman and at her great beauty, enough so to rival that of Helen's. No that disgraced Helen's beauty, that in comparison to the strange woman, Helen was completely unbearably worthless!

"Don't worry, young Prince. Nothing will happen, I swear to you by the grace of Ares." the beautiful lips of the nameless woman moved, her soft, yet tranquil voice met with Hector's ears as he stared at her in a dreamlike state. Nodding Hector, gave a small charge and smashed his sword through the woman's gut. When he realized what he had down he stepped back, his hands no longer on the sword.

"Y-You should be dead or at least bleeding!" shouted Hector's young brother Paris. The woman smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She motioned to Hector to pull the sword out of her stomach. Hector worried that the woman might be hurt quickly pulled out his sword to see no red liquid on his sword.

"What is your name?" Hector asked as he gave the woman a questioning, yet suspicious look. She smirked and walked over to her things and put them back on or away.

"My name is Amina. If you would like to discuss this business of my not being injured, I would like to go change then speak to your majesty and highness's in private." I said and walked out of the arena and quickly to my home. As I got home I was greeted with a big hug from my adopted mother and a 'yay!' from my little brother. I greeted them then went to my room to dress in a long black dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Along with the dress I summoned one of my father's minions Pain, a man a foot taller at least, to fetch some of the dead maids women to come do my make-up. He nodded without a word then five ghostly women appeared in my room and started bustling around me, doing my make-up to match my dress.

"Here. Something to pay you for your services. I hope I can count on you again when I call." I told the ghostly women as I gave them each a small vile of sand, from the beach of Troy. They had all been from the city and liked to have something to remember their beautiful home. They all greedily took theirs and disappeared into thin air as I called for my little brother to do me a favor.

"Now, listen well little brother. I want you to go down to the outskirts of the city and find a girl about your age and bring her to me. Her name is Thatchia. So ask the girl her name before coming back, we don't want little imposters in our home, do we?" I said as I playfully shoved him by his shoulder away from me, then grabbing him and giving him a big hug.

Nodding the boy quickly ran out of the house and to the outskirts of Troy to fetch this girl named Thatchia. He walked around until he spotted a lone girl sitting on the steps of an old home and quickly made his way over to her. The girl's head shot up and in his direction before he was barely even near her and she stood, a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Hello miss, what is your name? If I may be so bold to ask." he asked the girl as she stopped in front of the panting boy. The girl smiled at the bent over boy and caressed his cheek gently, before replacing her hand to her side.


	7. Chapter 7

"My name is Thatchia. Is my mistress Amina calling for me, Ajax?" the girl replied staring expectantly at him. Ajax gaped at the girl, not knowing how she could have known his name unless Amina had told her he would be coming to get her soon.

"Yes, Thatchia. Amina is calling for you to come to her. Please follow me." he said turning around and walking back to his home, Thatchia following closely behind him.

"Amina, I've brought her. Should I tell her to come in?" Ajax said as he walked into my room, a girl about his age standing behind him, smiling at me. I nodded my head silently and gestured for the girl to come into the room.

"Thank you, Ajax. You may go now and play." I said, kissing his cheek softly before gently shoving him out the door playfully.

"You called for me, Mistress?" Thatchia said as she walked over to me, that smile still on her face, maybe a tiny bit bigger than it was before. I nodded and summoned the ghostly maids women again and ordered them to dress Thatchia to match my attire.


	8. Chapter 8

"I will be back, I must tell Ajax to be ready to go if he is to come with us to the palace." I said as I exited my room and walked down to Ajax's room. I knocked lightly on his door and met his smiling face as he opened the door.

"Are you ready to go to the palace, brother?" I asked him, sweetly. He nodded and I messed his hair up a little only to have him pout and glare at me. I laughed and walked down to my room to be met by Thatchia all dressed and ready to go.

"Shall we leave for the palace now?" I asked, smiling down at the two children. I received a nod from Ajax and the roll of eyes from Thatchia.

--At the Palace--

"Gather the court, tell them it is urgent that they come to this meeting." King Priam told a servant as he sat in his chair in the court room.

"Father, did you see how that woman did not bleed? It was amazing!" Paris said as he walked over to his father and took his place by his side, Hector already on the other.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, yes my dear son. Now shush before the court gets here." Priam replied to his youngest son irritably. Hector chuckled as he listened quietly to their conversation, as he watched the members of the court file into the room taking their seats.

Once everyone was seated a guard came in to announce the arrival of the special guest. As the guard exited, I, Thatchia and Ajax entered the room gracefully. King Priam stood from his seat and welcomed us to his humble abode.

"Welcome! Please come in, come in!" King Piram said merrily, excited to hear this young woman's tale as to why she did not bleed red rubies.

"It is an honor to be here, my King. I do trust these are all your trusted advisors and not spies. For if the enemy finds out my secret I will be forced to kill them all." I said, looking over the court members, and intimidating them with my evil stare and dark words.

I saw every man in this room gulp noticeably at my words not wishing to die yet, much less in their King's presence and home. King Priam nodded chuckling as he also heard the men gulp, and ushered his guest more into the room.

"Ajax, please go and wait for me outside. This is something your young ears should not hear." I told my little brother, giving him a stern look when he was about to object to my command.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fine, but you must introduce me later Amina!" Ajax grumbled as he walked outside of the room, looking at the great architecture to keep him occupied. The guards outside the room watched him carefully.

"As you heard my name is Amina. But before I tell you anything more I would like to introduce my apprentice, Thatchia." I said, staring at everyone as my eyes scanned the room. Thatchia stood up straight more at the mention of her name, and presented herself proudly.

"Please tell us, why did you not bleed in the arena?" Hector said, not being able to stand the wait any longer. I smirked and made eye contact with the Prince, nodding at his request.

"I am a Goddess. I was hidden from the Gods when I was born on this planet and in this great city. I was conceived from the Goddess Aphrodite and the God Ares. I did not bleed because I am not human, and I wish to help defeat the Greeks from destroying Troy." I said, blandly my eyes never leaving Prince Hector's as I wanted to see his reaction.

Hector's mouth fell a gape, his eyes widening in astonishment. Not once did his gaze falter from my own, as he now showed great respect towards me, but still some disbelief. I smiled and looked at the man that was about to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

"How can we be sure that you are what you say you are if we have no proof?!" the man yelled, outraged that some petty woman would call herself such a great title. I turned and stared at the man, challenging him to speak again with my eyes.

"You all want proof? His majesties have already seen some proof as I do not bleed when cut with a blade of any kind. Very well, if you must have proof so be it." I said, my voice taking on an eerie echo tone as I summoned my powers.

"General!" I said in a demanding tone as my hair moved in an invisible wind of my power, and then suddenly stopped moving as a man in purple armor came up through the floor. Gasps were heard throughout the room as Thatchia smirked pleased with the men's reaction to my great powers.

"Yes, my Goddess?" asked the man, who stood stock still in a professional war man. I turned my head to look at the King and his sons' smiling pleasantly at them.

"Tomorrow the city will be under attack by Greeks. I want you to prepare the army and put men around the temple of Apollo and the gate. Report back to me when it is done." I commanded of the officer. Nodding at him when he nodded his head sharply in response of the command.

"Do you need more proof, sir?" I asked, mocking the man who spoke out earlier in protest. He shook his head, closing his mouth to stop anything from coming out.


	12. Chapter 12

"King Priam, that was one of the commander's of my army. He will see to it that the city is protected more securely. I will help win this war for you, and protect Prince Hector's life. My army is the undead and cannot die, so we will have the advantage of surprise on the Greeks." I said, addressing the King formally. I noted as there were more astonished gasps from the council members.

"I also know that Agamemnon is bringing Achilles, as a special weapon to destroy Troy. But I am Troy's special weapon so don't worry about that matter. I would like to discuss the war more with Prince Hector later to come up with a plan. If you excuse me, my apprentice and brother need to get to bed. Ajax, you can come back in now." I said, looking to Hector as I said his name giving him a curt nod.

"I would now like to present to you all, my younger brother, Ajax." I said, as Ajax entered the throne room again. He beamed at me, happy that he had finally been introduced to the most powerful men in the city.

King Priam laughed heartily at Ajax's happiness and said, "Young man, I do hope you will protect the household while your sister is away at battle. Do you wish to take her place, someday?" Ajax turned to the King and gave a low bow and nodded.

"I shall, for I am the only other person who has skills in fighting. Of course, I am still learning. I do hope to take her place someday, though I doubt Amina will let me anywhere near a real battlefield until I come of age." Ajax replied, glancing at me as he frowned a bit at my unwillingness to let him onto a battlefield.

"Oh? And who has been teaching you to fight, my dear boy?" Priam asked, smiling with father like patience at my little brother. I took the opportunity to step in and answer as I put a firm hand on Ajax's shoulder.

"I have, as is only natural for the older sibling to teach the younger. Maybe we could show what practice is like for us sometime." I said, before giving a small curtsy to the three royals and started steering both children out the door. "Thank you for listening to my speech. Let me know when it would be convenient for us to discuss the war, Hector."

"I am a bit curious as to how a beautiful woman such as yourself teaches a young boy to do battle. We will send word as soon as we can, Lady Amina." King Priam said, smiling and nodding to us as we left the chamber. We were soon walking back to the house, the two children talking lively of the events to come.

"My love, what plans do you have for this great city?" came a woman's lovely voice, only the children did not seem to hear. I told the two to keep going, then turning to a lovely woman dressed in fine gold silks and smiled.

"Mother, what took you so long to come visit? I thought you'd never come." I announced, walking to her and embracing her lovingly. "I plan to save this beautiful city from the terror and ruin that is said to befall it. I feel I am falling for Prince Hector, though, and can not bear to see him dead."

* * *

Hello my lovelies,

I know I haven't written in awhile so I thought I'd finish a chapter and post it up here. I do hope it doesn't underline everything again. I'm still trying to work out the kinks. I'll have to play around with that, I guess. This chapter is 5 paragraphs longer than usual so I hope your all sated at least with the longer chapters thing. I'll work on making them longer, but it might be between 5 and 10 paragraphs for awhile. I've got school and I'm busy with other things as well, so I don't have much time to watch the movie and write up more of the story.

xxAlly

P.S. I may start posting reviews if their nice and not bitchy. I'm thinking about it still though, so I can't promise anything. But I do hope it will encourage more of you to write me reviews instead of just reading the story and then nothing. -


End file.
